


Первый поцелуй

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, больше сахарных текстов, даже никакого лавхейта, какие герои такая и нежность, мимо пробегает Рокси, неизвестно где когда и что происходит, сиквелом тут и не пахнет;
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Зарисовка на тему первого поцелуя Эггзи и Чарли





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика; сахарная нежность; отсутствие контекста; неизвестно, когда и где это происходит, но сиквелом тут точно и не пахнет; ну и чёрт с ним
> 
>  **Примечание:** просто милая, нежная и полная любви сценка, даже никакого лавхейта, совсем с ума сошл

У Эггзи мягкие губы. Влажные, немного припухшие от того, что он кусает их, когда нервничает, а ещё чертовски приятные по текстуре. Чарли не успевает распробовать его на вкус — отстраняется слишком быстро, не даёт себе насладиться сполна, даже не углубляет поцелуй, пусть до безумия и хочется продолжить.

Эггзи быстро облизывается, и Чарли несколько долгих секунд не может отвести взгляд от его рта. До безумия хочется прикоснуться пальцами, очертить контур, надавить, изучить до малейшей детали, пристально и жадно. Никакой выдержки не хватит.

Они сидят в креслах напротив, сдвинутых так, что расстояния между их коленями почти нет. Это достаточно комфортно, чтобы не нервничать слишком сильно (хотя Чарли и не собирался этим заниматься), но и достаточно близко, чтобы. Вот. Целоваться.

Чарли очень хочется схватить со столика рядом с креслом свой бокал с виски, но останавливает себя. Снова.

— Это всё? — спрашивает Эггзи.

У него запредельно пушистые ресницы, хитрый разрез глаз и зелёная радужка. Не такая, как обычно рисуют в книгах: его глаза светлые и спокойные. Не яркие, но всё равно завораживающие.

Чарли снова безнадёжно залипает взглядом и только потом понимает, что не ответил.

— Мы договорились, что начнём с этого, — замечает он и отсаживается немного дальше, откидывается на спинку кресла, разводит ноги пошире, стараясь вернуть себе уверенность. Смотрит на Эггзи. — Ты куда-то торопишься?

Они шли к этому целую вечность, в конце концов, после всего того, что они преодолели, торопиться и правда некуда.

Эггзи улыбается. Тянется вперёд, скользит кончиками пальцев по колену Чарли и дальше, накрывает его руку. Ведёт между костяшек. Подушечки мягкие, и Чарли жмурится, чувствуя, как проходится по ногам мягкая дрожь.

У него всё-таки зверски чувствительные руки.

— Почему нет, — Эггзи смотрит прицельно на ладонь Чарли, гладит, щекочет, даже немного царапает, не оставляя следов: — Ты в порядке?

Как мило. Чарли отвык от таких вопросов.

— Это всего лишь поцелуй, — мягко улыбается он. — Немного непривычно в таком возрасте открывать новые грани своей ориентации.

Эггзи всё ещё задумчиво массирует его ладонь, не спеша поднимать взгляд.

— Тебя больше волнует, что мы — это мы.

И он прав. У Чарли никогда не было внутренних конфликтов с собой, он легко принимал все свои потребности и желания. Он сделал себе голубую прядь у виска, когда решил, что это будет уместно. Он втянул себя в отношения с двумя девушками сразу, потому что ему хотелось. Пожалуй, если бы его посетило желание трахнуть симпатичного парня, Чарли сделал бы это ещё в Оксфорде.

Но Чарли никогда не тянуло на парней. Зато бешено и неотвратимо тянуло к Эггзи.

— Ты любишь озвучивать очевидное, — Чарли перехватывает руку Эггзи. Мозоли от пистолетов и гимнастических тренировок, аккуратный маникюр, нежное и в то же время мощное сжатие. И тепло, такое нужное сейчас.

Нет, у Чарли нет никакого кризиса сексуальной самоидентификации. Всё происходящее ощущается до боли правильно.

— А ты любишь ехидничать по поводу и без. — Эггзи, наконец, поднимает взгляд от их рук. — Мы продолжим? Или тебя уже тошнит от отвращения?

Он тоже улыбается. 

Чарли закатывает глаза и наклоняется вперёд.

У Эггзи охуенные волосы. Чарли обнаруживает, что вплетать в них пальцы, перебирать, немного тянуть — безумно приятно. Особенно — когда ловишь губами тихие стоны.

На этот раз они целуются дольше. Им действительно некуда торопиться. Эггзи приоткрывает рот и в какой-то момент уступает контроль, а затем — так же мягко его перехватывает, захлебывается воздухом от очередного прикосновения к волосам и вдруг прерывает поцелуй.

И устраивает ладонь у Чарли на затылке. Чарли охает под губами на шее, над самым воротником рубашки, жмурится и запрокидывает подбородок выше, подставляясь. Сначала Эггзи больше дразнит, но потом увлекается. Это не укус, скорее, долгий и размеренный поцелуй: прикосновения губ к коже кружат голову и заставляют выдыхать через раз.

Эггзи окончательно встаёт со своего кресла и устраивает колено между ног Чарли, хватается за его плечи, удерживаясь. Они смотрят друг на друга — ещё и ещё, а потом Эггзи подмигивает ему и слишком ловко скользит ладонями под рубашку, неизвестно когда успев вытащить ее из-под ремня, мощно проводит по спине. Его глаза горят, и он едва приподнимает уголки губ, но Чарли всё равно тянется вперёд и сцеловывает его улыбку. 

Смешавшийся запах их одеколонов дурит голову, Чарли хочется уткнуться носом в грудь Эггзи и просто дышать какое-то время. Он удерживает себя — возможно, для этого ещё будет время, — и заставляет Эггзи отстраниться.

— Мы же не спешим, — немного хрипло говорит Чарли и заставляет себя сглотнуть. Очередной стон замирает внутри, когда Эггзи проводит ногтями между его лопаток и ласково гладит сверху, успокаивая.

— Определённо, — мурлычет он, и Чарли закусывает губу. Он так и не открывает глаза.

Эггзи неторопливо разбирается с пуговицами на рубашке и, не дойдя до конца, накрывает шею Чарли ладонью. Гладит большим пальцем кадык, надавливает, обхватывает плотнее, немного меняя положение пальцев. И звонко, но нежно чмокает куда-то в линию челюсти, пока Чарли дрожит в его руках. 

С закрытыми глазами всё ощущается намного сильнее, и вот это почти осторожное прикосновение сметает, сбивает с ног, хотя Чарли просто сидит в своём кресле.

Эггзи мягко давит ему на грудь, и Чарли покорно совсем откидывается назад, в глубину кресла, стремясь почувствовать хоть какую-то опору под собой. 

Он хочет Эггзи. До безумия, до дрожи в руках, до расходящихся в стороны коленей. Хочет. Всего. Себе.

— Ты уверен? — серьёзно спрашивает Эггзи.

Чарли пытается пнуть его, промахивается, и Эггзи перехватывает его ступню в воздухе. Оттягивает носок, чмокает косточку на лодыжке, мягко дует на влажную кожу и отпускает.

И смеётся, идиот.

— Всё-всё, — шепчет на ухо горячо, прихватывает губами мочку, и Чарли снова, до боли, запрокидывает голову, глотая непрошенный стон. — Я тоже тебя хочу, сил нет, — и это так искренне, так сладко, что Чарли расслабляется. Даже думает открыть глаза — но Эггзи вдруг прижимается к нему ближе, горячо дышит в шею, такой тяжёлый, тёплый, пахнущий солью и солнцем.

Чарли гладит его спину, чувствует ладонями дрожь, задерживает дыхание от восторга. Целое поле для исследований.

Уже нет сил ждать, медлить, откладывать или бояться. Безумно хочется продолжить, стащить с Эггзи рубашку, и Чарли пытается, но Эггзи останавливает его руки и поочерёдно целует веки.

— Продолжу, когда ты откроешь глаза, — обещает он. — Пожалуйста, Чарли.

Это слишком. Это лишит Чарли невесомой тонкости восприятия, его ослепит, а ещё он дышать не сможет, любуясь Эггзи, и...

Но на самом деле он сдаётся ещё на «пожалуйста».

У Эггзи небольшой шрам над верхней губой — получил его совсем недавно, до него не успели добраться хирурги Кингсмэн, и Чарли втайне любуется. Скоро этот светлый, мягкий даже на вид шрам исчезнет, оставив на своём месте чистую и гладкую кожу. Скоро — но пока что Чарли может насладиться.

Улыбка Эггзи очаровывает, и Чарли тоже улыбается — просто не может противостоять.

— Давай, — говорит он и тихо стонет от первого же прикосновения.

Зрачки Эггзи расширяются, и от этого его глаза кажутся совсем чёрными. Чарли смотрит на него — жар, жажда, терпение, — а затем Эггзи подхватывает его под талию и целует в шею, а потом прикусывает, бережно, чтобы не оставить следов, но это всё равно слишком.

Чарли стонет ещё раз, и Эггзи задерживает дыхание, смотрит на него, осоловело и жарко. Ну ещё бы. Чарли охуенно стонет.

Он даст Эггзи пару секунд, но теперь им точно стоит поторопиться. Иначе они задохнутся.


End file.
